The Case Of The Missing Princess
by RiverDragonWarrior
Summary: *edited* Centuries ago the princesses summoned Sherlock Holmes from London to find some missing ponies, he found them, but then he didn't go back to London, well not right away. He fell in love with Luna but just as things were getting good he was whizzed back to London, *time skip to present day* Luna has been kidnapped and the Ponies have to call upon Sherlock once more.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Celestia paced up and down the large room as she waited for the 6 pony's to arrive. The doors to the room burst open and six pony's came running in, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Apple Jack and Flutter Shy all stood in the door way.

"Princess Celestia! Whatever is the matter?" Twilight asked.

"Luna is gone, I've searched all of Equestria and she's just gone!" Celestia cried, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Princess! Don't worry we'll find her!" Twilight promised.

"You can't, none of you can, but you can help. Please follow me." Celestia said and ran from the room, she ran down a flight of stairs and into a dark room. The princess cast a quick spell and the room lit up, the six ponies joined her in the room and they all looked around in awe. The room was filled with books from floor to ceiling, all sorts of statues and gems on stone stands and some even floated.

"Where are we?" Pinkie pie asked.

"The archives, ever since the birth of Equestria all the important records have been sorted here, and here lays the only thing that can find my sister." Celestia sighed, lowing her head in sadness.

"What is it?" Flutter Shy asked quietly.

"A story, a man and a forbidden spell." The princess said.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"A long time ago, when Equestria was still only young and I and Luna ruled together. Ponies began going missing, no one know where they were going, or who could be taking them. So Luna and I searched every corner of our new found world until we found a spell, even in the land before Equestria it was forbidden but we had no choice. It took all our magic and trying to cast the spell but we did it, and then, lying before use was a pony, he was so hansom and so clever but most importantly not from our world, his name was Sherlock Holmes." Celestia said in a wise and knowledgeable voice.

"Woooooooow." Pinkie pie said.

"What do you mean, not from our world?" Rarity asked.

"He was from a place called Earth, he was only a pony here, where he came from he wasn't a pony at all but what he called a human and in his world there was no magic but something called the laws of physics and although he was very strange and so very cold, he was amazing and he found the missing ponies almost straight away." Celestia said.

"Why don't we just use the mirror?" Twilight asked.

"No Twilight, it does not lead to the world that Sherlock is from, we must cast a different spell, but the spell to break down the walls between our worlds is very hard and no one pony could cast it them self. That is why I have called you all here, because although not all of you are unicorns, you all have magic within you and to cast this spell we must all use the magic within use." Celestia said.

"But Princess how?" Apple Jack asked. "I'm just an earth pony, I don't have none of your unicorn magic."

"Calm yourself Apple Jack, there is a simple spell I can cast that will unite all our magic and make it strong enough to cast the spell." Celestia said.

"Celestia we must do it right away, Luna must be found!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"I agree, but we must not do it here, come with me." Celestia said and just before she turned to leave she used her magic to remove a book from one of the shelves. Celestia turned and ran out of the room and back up the stairs. The six ponies followed close behind and were surprised when Celestia ran into her own bed room.

"My little ponies, I know this is all happening very fast, but I love my sister and want her to come home, please will you all stand in a circle so I can cast the spell to unite our magic." Celestia said and waited for the ponies to make a circle. Once they had made the circle the princess's horn began to glow and sparkle, before the ponies knew what was happening they began to glow themselves and slowly lift off the ground. They all looked at each other with confusion painted on their faces.

Celestia's horn stopped glowing and then so did the ponies, they lowered to the ground and all looked around.

"That felt weird." Apple Jack said and the other ponies nodded their heads in agreement.

"I apologies my little ponies, but I assure you that is only temporary." Celestia promised. "Please, can all of you look at this spell, you must memorise it." She said and used her magic to open the book, the pages turned to one with an alicorn on it, his body was dark and his mane and tale were a deep black/brown colour, around his neck was a blue scarf and on his rump was a magnifying glass.

"Isn't he hansom?" Rarity sighed in a dreamy way.

"He is, after Prince Sherlock saved all the ponies he stayed here for Luna, they had grown very close and were to be married, but then two weeks before their marriage Sherlock just left and I still don't know. It broke Luna's heart and after that, Nightmare Moon arose." Celestia sighed.

"What if he didn't want to leave, what if someone made him?" Pinkie Pie asked in her usual upbeat voice.

"I wish it was that way, but the only other pony strong enough to cast that spell was Star Swirl The Bearded, and he swore on his life that he did not do it." The Princess sighed hopelessly.

"It's ok Princess, maybe he'll be able to tell us why he left." Fluttershy said softly.

"Thank you Fluttershy, I needed to hear that." Celestia thanked.

"Oh, it was nothing really." Fluttershy blushed.

Celestia smiled softly and then spoke to the ponies.

"Are you all ready my little ponies?" She asked.

"I think so." Twilight said, she looked at the other ponies who all nodded. "Ok, we're ready."

"Ok, I need you all to remember the spell, start saying it in your heads when I say so." Celestia said, joining the circle. "Ok, now!" She said and all the ponies begin saying the spell in their heads. Suddenly the ground in the middle of the circle started glowing, a strange orb arose from the ground and hovered a meter in the air. Out of nowhere it quickly shrunk in size to a tight glowing ball of light that just hung in the air for a few seconds. And then, without warning a sudden burst of light erupted from the orb, throwing all the ponies back and to the floor.

Sherlock sat crossed legged in his armchair, staring at John's favourite coffee mug that was flouting in mid air just in front of his face. He cocked his head to one side to get a better look at the latest curiosity to grace 221B with its presence. A look of integument flouting over his face. Sherlock became aware of a someone standing in the door way, he didn't bother looking up as it was most likely to be John.

"Why is my mug floating?" John asked from the doorway.

"Um-" Sherlock tried to explain but before he could the mug shattered in the air, each tiny piece hanging in the air, slowly moving around the other pieces.

"What the hell Sherlock?!" John shouted, walking though the room.

"I didn't do that, I lost my best syringe the first time it happened, I didn't complain!" Sherlock shouted back.

"What the hell is going on Sherlock?!" John repeated in an even loader voice.

"Well I was going to explain but I would seem I don't have time to." Sherlock said in a much quieter voice.

"And whys that?" John growled.

"Because." Sherlock said and looked at the shattered mug. The tiny pieces suddenly crashed together into a tight ball that began spinning, it got faster and faster until it started glowing. It got brighter and brighter until neither John or Sherlock could look at it. Suddenly the light exploded into the room, almost knocking both men to the floor. As the light faded away it revealed a door shaped orb of light in between the two armchairs where the mug had been.

"What the?" John said slowly, in shock.

"If you come with me, you'll find out." Sherlock said as a mischievous look covered his face.

"What do you mean, come with you?" John asked as Sherlock walked over to the door and grabbed his scarf.

"You'll see." Sherlock said.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." John sighed and followed Sherlock into the strange light.

The light faded away and the seven ponies stood up, looking around the room their eyes fell on two ponies in the middle of the room. Sherlock stood, head held high and looking around the room. But John on the other hand, looked around from the floor, he didn't dare try to stand.

"Sherlock, where are we?" John asked in a shaky voice.

"Equestria." Sherlock said simply.

"Sherlock thank god you came." Celestia sighed.

"Where's Luna?" Sherlock asked bluntly.

"That's why your here, she's gone." Celestia said.

"John shut up, your thinking to load; Celestia, John's never been here before he'll need to get used to Equestria." Sherlock said.

"My little ponies, take Sherlock and John to Ponyville, I'll be there as soon as I can but for now just look after them, Rainbow Dash, help John to fly and Twilight help Sherlock." Celestia said.

oOo

I'd love a review, this is my first My Little Pony story and I'd really like the feedback so I can make it better.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sherlock, what's going?" John asked from the other side of Ponyville library.

"I think it's rather obvious, John, don't you?" Sherlock asked, his head buried in books.

"No! It's not Sherlock, we're both ponies!" John shouted.

"Actually John, you're a Pegasus and I'm an Alicorn, not ponies at all." Sherlock said calmly.

"Sherlock that is not the point! Why are we here, why do other ponies know you?!" John asked, starting to get frustrated.

"I've been here before John, and we're here because Princess Luna has been kidnapped." Sherlock said, once again in a calm voice.

"How are you so calm, you have a horn?" John asked, astonished.

"I've spent a lot of time here, John. I got used to it, and to be honest , magic is very useful." Sherlock sighed, lifting his head up from the books and walking over to his friend.

"How long?" John demanded.

"About 200 year, give or take, to be honest I never wanted to leave." Sherlock sighed.

"For fuc..." John exclaimed, not knowing how to respond to Sherlock.

"Time is different here John, 200 years is just 2 weeks back home." Sherlock explained to his confused friend.

Before John could start shouting at Sherlock again Rainbow Dash burst into the room, making John jump.

"Hi John!" Rainbow Dash shouted excitedly, landing on the ground in front of him. "Celestia said I had to teach you to fly, you'll learn in no time, I'm an awesome teacher!"

"Sorry John." Said a small apologetic voice from the doorway. "Rainbow Dash is very excited to help, she doesn't know how loud she's being." Flutter Shy sighed.

"Come on John, let's go!" Rainbow shouted, shooting up into the air and flying around the room impatiently.

"Don't worry, John. She's a really good flyer." Flutter Shy reassured.

"Sherlock." John said, hoping for some help from his friend.

"You'll be fine, John." Sherlock muttered, not really listening.

John sighed and gave in, leaving the library with Flutter Shy and Rainbow Dash.

"Are you ok, John? You look stressed." Flutter Shy asked.

"I'm just a little um, this is all very different from what I'm used to." John admitted, looking up at Rainbow Dash who was flying very high up in the clouds.

"Oh, don't worry John, everyone in Ponyville is lovely." Flutter shy said.

"I'm more worried about flying right now." John sighed.

"Flying is easy, John!" Rainbow Dash shouted from the clouds.

"Is she always like this?" John asked.

"Yes, you get used to her." Flutter Shy said, looking up at the pony.

John didn't have anything else to say, so he stayed silent for the rest of the journey. As he and Flutter Shy grow closer to Cloudsdale John looked up in amassment as he saw the weather factory.

"That is, I never thought I'd see something like that." John sighed out, he was almost speechless.

"It's amassing isn't it; just wait until you're up there?" Flutter shy said in her usual subdued voice.

"Up there?!" John asked in shock. "That's really high up."

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dash is a great teacher, she won't rush you," Flutter shy said. "I don't think." She added quietly at the end.

"JOHN! Come on its easy, give it a try!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she landed in front of the two Pegasus.

"I'm not sure-" But John was cut off by and excited Rainbow Dash.

"IT'S EASY, come on just spread your wings like this," Rainbow Dash demonstrated and then Flutter Shy did the same. "And just flap them, like this." John spread his new found wings hesitantly but found it to be much easier than expected, he then attempted to flap his wings. Slowly and gently at first, but as he became accustom to the new limbs he flapped them faster and then harder, before he knew what was happening he was off the ground, soon joined by Rainbow Dash and Flutter Shy.

"Told you it was easy!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed to John.

"This is-" John couldn't find another word for awesome at this given time. "Awesome."

"Told you! Now, let's try and move a bit." Rainbow Dash said excitedly.

"How did flying practice go?" Sherlock asked as John walked through the doors of the library.

"Everything hurts, I wish I was a vet not a doctor, that way I might know what was hurting." John laughed.

"Flying is easy, John." Sherlock said as he spread his own wings and swiftly glided down to the ground floor.

"How come you have a horn and wings?" John asked.

"Because, I was going to be prince Sherlock, but then that stupid wizard sent me back to London." Sherlock said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" John asked, sensing he might have hit on a saw spot for Sherlock.

"Star Swirl the Bearded hated me, he never wanted me in Equestria, and then when he found out that I was to marry Luna he 'got rid of me' sent me back to London, away from Luna, from everything I had built." Sherlock sighed.

"You were going to be married?" John questioned.

"Yes, just two weeks after he sent me back, I didn't even get to say good bye." Sherlock huffed.

"Well, best we find princess Luna then," John said in an upbeat tone, but then something occurred to him. "If we find Luna, will you stay?" John asked.

"I don't know, before I didn't have anything, I was just a drugy with half a brain. But this time, I have a whole life, you Mrs Hudson, Molly, Lestrade, you have Mary and little baby coming, I don't want to miss you with her, I want you watch her grow up, tell her all the things we got up to." Sherlock laughed.

"We should come here more often." John laughed, seeing that this was the only place Sherlock had truly opened up to him.

Sherlock was about to continue but then the six ponies that has brought them to Ponyville returned.

"Flutter Shy, something wrong?" Sherlock asked, noticing a sadness in her eyes.

"It's nothing really." She replied.

"Come on Flutter Shy, what's up?" Apple Jack asked.

"It's Discord; he hasn't been replying to any of my letters in the past few weeks, I'm really worried about him." She sighed out.

"Flutter Shy, you know what he's like, he's probably just off causing some chaos somewhere." Twilight replied to her worried friend.

"I still don't trust him! He's only ever caused trouble when he's been in Ponyville." Rainbow Dash said harshly.

"He's changed!" Flutter Shy protested in a very slightly raised voice.

"Do you not think it may be connected to Luna's disappearance?" Sherlock said from where he was standing in the room, although he had never met discord he defiantly didn't trust him.

"He would never do something like that!" Flutter Shy protested again.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to find out, just to make sure." John interjected.

"I think that would be a good idea, Flutter Shy do you know where he lives?" Twilight asked.

"Well of course I do, I wouldn't be able to send him letters otherwise." Flutter Shy replied in her calm and quiet voice.

"WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE, WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!" Pinkie Pie shouted in her usual excited voice as she bounced up and down on the spot.

oOo

Is Discord responsible for Luna's kidnapping, Fluttershy defiantly doesn't think so. Reviews would be lovely.


End file.
